Kegalauan Seorang Rin
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Seekor HP, Segenggam Pulsa, dan sepucuk SMS melengkapi kegalauan Rin dihari Minggu *summary ngasal*


**Kegalauan Seorang Rin**

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter untuk dinistakan di fic saya #SLAP

* * *

Summary : Seekor HP, Segenggam Pulsa, dan sepucuk SMS melengkapi kegalauan Rin dihari Minggu *summary ngasal*

* * *

Rin menggeliat malas, kedua pandangannya masih terpaku pada televisi yang tengah menyiarkan kartun kesukaannya. Roti bakar disampingnya bahkan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Sesekali gadis pirang itu menguap lebar, piyama orange yang ia kenakan tampak amat kusut.

Malas.

Satu kata yang cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisinya sekarang.

_Ada sms yuhu…buka dong…yuhu….!_

Tunggu! Siapa pemilik HP dengan nada dering yang teramat sangat nista itu? Ah bodohnya seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, tentu saja tokoh utama kita yang _absurd_ itu.

"Siapa sih? Gangguin gue aja," gumamnya kesal.

Dengan tidak anggunnya ia menyambar HP yang teramat sangat sengsara dibawah tubuhnya dan segera membuka paksa sms yang telah mengacaukan image malasnya.

**From : 0828xxxxxx**

**Hei Rin!**

Rin mengernyit, 'Siapa lagi ini?'

**To : 0828xxxxxx**

**Lu siapa?**

Kalimat balasan yang gak sopan memang. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Belum sedetik Rin kembali menidurkan badannya, ringtone nista tersebut kembali muncul.

**From : 0828xxxxxx**

**Gue Lui, kenal kan?**

"WHAT?! Siapa tadi katanya? Lui..., Lui sms gua? HIBIKI LUI SMS GUA?! OH MY GOD…, Rin elu kok bodoh amat sampai nomor HP gebetan sendiri gak tahu!" teriaknya sambil loncat-loncat diatas sofa yang multiguna itu. (Author : gimana gak multiguna? Tempat tidur bisa, tempat duduk bisa, tempat loncat-loncat apalagi?! #Digaplok)

Dengan cepat ia menyimpan kontak tersebut dan mengubah namanya, _LuiLui 3_ dan segera mengetik balasan.

**To : LuiLui 3**

**Oh…, Elu Lui gua pikir tadi siapa Q w Q**

Rin tersenyum puas, dapat sms dari gebetan elu yang gak pernah peka dari kelas 1 SMP gimana gak senang coba.

**From : LuiLui 3**

**Haha…, jangan-jangan pertama elu mikir gue orang gila yang gak tahu darimana asalnya tiba-tiba ngesms lu XDD**

"Lui gila aja ah…, mana mungkin gua mikir gituan," ujar Rin ngawur.

**To : LuiLui 3**

**Gak gitu juga kali Lui -_- Btw, lu dapat nomor gua darimana?**

Dan bunyi ringtone nista terus saja mengisi ruangan itu selama satu jam. Karena sang author yang tidak terlalu berniat mengetik sms mereka yang gak penting itu maka author hanya mengambil beberapa sms penting dibawah ini (?) #Ditendang

**From : LuiLui 3**

**Rin…, kalau boleh jujur nih ya… gue suka ama elu**

Rin cengo, author cengo, ayam cengo, bebek pun ikutan cengo #abaikan

Kembali kekejadian sebenarnya, Rin teriak histeris saking senangnya.

"EMAK! BABE! LUI SUKA SAMA RIN! OMG gua mimpi apa coba tadi malam!"

Dengan cepat ia membalas sms tersebut.

**To : LuiLui 3**

**Aku juga suka sama kamu..**

Simbol _loading_ masih saja tergambar di _screen_ HP nya, Rin cengo perasaannya mulai dihinggapi rasa gak enak, 'Kok malah gini?' pikirnya.

Dengan ragu ia menekan *888# nomor paling absolute (?) untuk mengcheck pulsa yang dimiliki.

_Pulsa anda untuk periode ini adalah Rp. 0 lakukan pengisian ulang atau elu gak akan sempat balas sms gebetan elu! :p_

"_Hell_…" Rin mengumpat expresinya udah gak karuan sekarang, "Pulsa si*lan! Kenapa pas saat genting gini elu malah habis hah?! Kenapa?!" ujarnya menatap makhluk tak berdaya digenggamannya.

"Gua harus gimana sekarang?" Rin meringkuk berusaha memperkerjakan otaknya untuk mencari alternatif baru…

Minjam HP Len kakaknya? Bisa aja sih…, tapi Len itu kan pengidap _siscon_ stadium akut. Bukannya HP yang ada Rin malah diintrogasi lagi….

Rin menggeleng lalu memikirkan alternatif kedua.

Minjam HP Rei kakak keduanya? Gak mungkin juga, Rei itu kan juga pengidap _siscon_ lebih parah malahan daripada Len, bisa-bisa Lui berakhir mirip kasusnya si 'anu' lagi #Abaikan.

Rin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aduh gimana nih…?!"

"Rin kamu kenapa?" Rin menoleh menatap sang pemilik suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rinto saudara kembarnya.

Dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak kepadanya, for your information aja nih ya…, Rinto itu cuma satu-satunya makhluk berjangkun yang normal diantara semua anak laki-laki keluarga Kagamine…, yah normal karena dia nggak perlu bolak balik ke _psikiater_ kayak dua orang diatas.

"Rinto! Kau penyelamatku!" ujar Rin dengan volume gila-gilaan.

"Rin kamu kenapa sih? Tenang dong…"

"Rinto aku boleh pinjam HP mu gak?" tanya Rin penuh harap.

Rinto mengernyit, "untuk apa?"

"Jadi gini…." Rin menjelaskan kasusnya dengan rinci.

Rinto mengangguk, "Aku harap bisa bantu kamu, Rin. Tapi sayangnya…" Rinto menggaruk tengkuknya yang gak gatal, "Aku juga gak punya pulsa."

_JDERRR!_

Rin membatu seketika, dewi fortuna memang benar-benar telah meninggalkannya. Dan lengkaplah kegalauan Rin dihari Minggu yang cerah ini.

**THE END**

* * *

Hai semuanya! cuma satu kata buat Rainna mengenai fic ini..., Ini gaje -_-'' yah Rainna memang gak pernah bisa bikin Humor yang bagus, sehingga fic nista ini terlahir dengan amat sangat gaje. Fic ini terinspirasi dari kejadian sehari-sehari yang kadang gak terlalu Rainna pedulikan #SLAP.

Yah...Akhir kata ^^ jangan lupa Reviewnya!


End file.
